


last night together RE-WRITE

by smolsoftgay3



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Joana, Croana, Español | Spanish, F/F, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftgay3/pseuds/smolsoftgay3
Summary: i re-wrote the ending of episode 6 clip 7 to what i thought should have happened dlksl





	last night together RE-WRITE

J: i love you. / te quiero  
she says, looking into cris’ eyes.

cris pauses. she laughs a bit uncomfortably. she looks at joana, then down at the necklace, then back at joana.

C: what is this? / ¿qué es esto?  
she asks, a bit anxious

J: my necklace.. it’s um.. sort of a symbol of my love, you know? / mi colgante. es emm, como un símbolo de mi amor, sabes?  
she responds, voice lowering.

cris stares at joana, surprised. joana looks down at the necklace, then back up at cris. she smiles at cris to show she means it.

C: ...for me? / para mi?  
she asks innocently, looking up at joana.

joana shrugs, nervously looking away.

J: yeah, i mean... if you love me? / sí, a ver... si me quieres?  
she responds, looking back at cris, terrified.

cris laughs to shake off the discomfort.

C: if i love you? of course i do. / si te quiero? claro que si  
she responds, as if it was an obvious question.

cris reaches down for the necklace and holds joana’s hand in hers, the necklace inside. joana puts her other hand on top of cris’s. cris looks up at joana, feeling how cold her hands are.

C: are you cold? / ¿tienes frío?  
she asks with concern

J: hm-mm  
she mumbles, shaking her head. her jaw clenches.

C: liar, you’re freezing. / mentirosa, estas helada.  
she giggles, rubbing her finger along the back of joana’s hand.

joana giggles, her breath shaky. she knew she couldn’t fool cris.

C: come on, let’s go inside and get you warm, okay? / venga, vamos adentro y te calientes, vale?  
she says, turning towards the door and pulling joana along with her.


End file.
